The present invention relates to an illumination system for the interior of a vehicle.
Typically, the interior of a vehicle is illuminated only when the doors of the vehicle are open to actuate courtesy lights located either near the floor of the vehicle for ingress and egress or overhead or dome lights for providing temporary illumination for the vehicle. Such lights also typically can be operated by a manual switch, usually associated with the head lamp switch. Although such lighting adequately illuminates the interior of a vehicle, the light is usually of a level excessive for normal vehicle operation at night and is only used on a temporary basis. Specially adapted map reading lights have been provided which focus light away from the driver's eyes and yet allow illumination of the lap area of passengers, for example, such that maps or other reading material can be viewed with a minimum of distraction to the driver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,870, discloses a housing including such an overhead focused interior light system.
Many vehicles include several electrical control switches typically located in the door armrest of the operator or passenger, such controls including electric window control switches, rearview mirror remote control switches and/or electric seat adjustment switches. When operating the vehicle at night, it is somewhat difficult to utilize such switches, inasmuch as they typically are not illuminated and, therefore, it is either necessary to momentarily turn on the overhead lights of the vehicle or experiment with several switches before the correct one is reached and manipulated. Further, when operating the vehicle at night it is frequently difficult to find other controls or objects located within the vehicle due to the low light intensity provided typically by only the vehicle instrument displays.